


Reward

by Raziel12



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Neo x Winter x Blake x Yang, Team NWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: Captain Yang Xiao Long and her forces have successfully repelled a large host of Grimm. It is now up to Princess Winter Schnee to provide the captain with her reward. Naturally, the princess intends to present Yang's reward personally (and privately)… and with the help of her loyal assassin/bodyguard, Blake. There's also a late arrival. Yang will most certainly enjoy her reward, as will everyone else involved.





	Reward

**Reward**

“You have done well. The Grimm are in full retreat, and our borders are safe once more. Captain Xiao Long, you deserve a reward.”

Yang kept her gaze on the ground even as the princess rose from her chair, walking forward until her booted feet were directly in Yang’s line of sight. A hand gently but firmly grasped her chin and tilted it upward.

“Did you not hear me, captain?” Winter asked, full lips curving up into an inviting smile. “I said that you deserve a reward. Simply ask it of me, and I shall see it granted to you.”

Yang finally met the princess’s gaze. She smirked. “Your praise is reward enough, Your Highness. A mere captain cannot ask more than that from royalty.”

Winter chuckled and patted Yang’s cheek. “What an insolent woman you are, Yang. You’ve asked - no, demanded - quite a lot from me in the past. Very well, if you insist on being coy.” Winter went back to her chair and sat down. She crossed her legs and supported her chin in one hand. “Blake, remove the captain’s armour.”

The shadows beside Yang quivered, and Blake stepped out of them. The assassin/bodyguard wore her usual expression of mild exasperation as she looked between the princess she served and the captain whose armour she had been ordered to undress.

“Are we doing this again?” Blake asked. “Not that I mind, but I’d like to be certain so as to avoid any misinterpretation.” She gave the princess a wry look. “Remember the bath?”

Winter’s cheeks flushed, and she coughed. “I ordered you to never speak of that again.” She took a moment to compose herself. “And, yes, the captain is proving to be quite insolent. Remove her armour at once.”

Blake yanked Yang up to her feet, and the blonde turned to face Blake. She tried not to laugh as Blake began to unbuckle her armour with a good deal more viciousness than was strictly required.

“Did my armour do something to you?” Yang asked. “Or are you simply happy to see me?”

“Oh, please, do spare me your wit,” Blake replied, but she was smiling, and her tone held no real sting. “I have never been unable to understand how you lot can fight in armour so heavy.”

“Armour has a use, Blake,” Yang said, shivering ever so slightly as Blake finished removing her armour. She was wearing clothing underneath, of course, because only an idiot would have worn nothing under their armour, but her clothing did little to hinder Blake as the Faunus continued to undress her.

“You don’t need armour if you can avoid getting hit,” Blake said. “And you, Yang, get hit far too often. You should work on your evasion more.”

“I can take a hit,” Yang replied. “Unlike a certain someone.”

Winter raised one eyebrow as Blake began to remove Yang’s tunic. “Blake, I don’t recall ordering you to remove Yang’s clothing, only her armour.”

Blake turned and raise an eyebrow in return at the princess. “Are you saying you want me to put her tunic back on?”

“Well, no.” Winter stood gracefully - really, she did everything gracefully - and turned to walk into another room. “This way, captain. I have a use for you.” She looked over her shoulder, gaze like fire. “And you too, Blake. Do not keep me waiting.”

“She’s a demanding one, isn’t she?” Yang muttered as Blake continued to undress her, stopping only when she was clad in nothing more than her underwear.

“If you think Winter is bad, you should ask Ruby about Weiss,” Blake replied. “She’s even more demanding.”

“I’d rather not,” Yang said with a shudder. Ruby was her sister, and she served Winter’s sister, Weiss. The younger of the two princesses was a headstrong woman, and Ruby had her hands full in every sense as her bodyguard, maid, and lover. 

“Well, Winter enjoys teasing her,” Blake said. “And Ruby does blush quite prettily.” She tugged on Yang’s hand. “Now, let us not keep our princess waiting. She’ll have us flogged if we do.”

“I doubt that.” Yang leaned over and ran one hand along the bare skin of Blake’s shoulders. “Winter would kill anyone who had the audacity to leave so much as a mark on your skin.”

“It’s a good thing I can dodge then, or I fear there would be a great many people dead at her hands. I am quite busy, you know.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Blake’s skills as an assassin were matched by only one person in the kingdom. 

“And flogging you would achieve little,” Blake added. “Your magic sees to that.”

“Still, it wouldn’t be nice to keep the princess waiting.”

“Indeed, it would not.”

When Blake and Yang arrived in the bedroom, Princess Winter was waiting for them. The princess had changed into a silk robe, and the flesh it revealed when she sat upon the bed and beckoned them both forward made it clear that there was nothing beneath it.

“Your reward, captain.” Winter tugged Yang’s hands toward the sash that held the robe closed. “You may claim it at your leisure.”

“And me?” Blake asked, smiling coyly.

“Feel free to assist the captain in her endeavours.”

X X X

Winter was greedy. She had spent so much of her life around people who would bow and scrape and beg for her favour. When she had finally found people she could trust, people she could rely on, who were interested in Winter and not merely the princess, she had sworn to herself that she would never let them go.

There was something so deliciously rough about Yang’s hands, hands that had seen so much battle and inflicted so much death, touching her so gently. But right now, she wanted more than gentleness, she wanted to be to taken, to be claimed.

“Wait just a second there,” Yang said, grinning.

Winter stared up at her and realised, belatedly, that Blake had somehow managed to tie her hands behind her back at some point with one of those shadowy ribbons she could conjure. 

“I’m going to claim my reward,” Yang said. “But I’ll be the one deciding exactly how that happens.” She nodded at Blake and then pointed at the ceiling. “How strong is that beam?”

Blake eyed the beam speculatively. “For what I think you have in mind? It’ll do.”

A second later, Winter found herself standing. Blake had dismissed the ribbon securing her hands behind her back just long enough to pull Winter’s hands above her head. Another ribbon formed, tying them to the beam. Blake pulled the ribbon just taut enough that Winter could stand comfortably.

“What now?” Winter asked, voice trembling.

Yang moved in front of her and then knelt. “Now, we see how long you can stay standing on your own feet, princess. Blake, would you like to help or would you like to watch?”

“Hmmm…” Blake swallowed thickly as Yang put one of the princess’s legs over one of her shoulders and leaned forward, mouth going to the juncture of Winter’s legs. “I think I’ll help.”

Winter writhed, mouth opening and closing as she moaned, and Blake yanked her into a kiss. “Blake -”

“You know,” Blake drawled, hands settling down on Winter’s hips to guide them into a steady, urgent rhythm against Yang’s mouth. “I’ve always thought you look wonderful when you’re helpless.” She leaned forward, nipping at Winter’s throat before more ribbons of shadow appeared, tracing their way across Winter’s ribs and breasts. “It makes me want to do such terrible things to you.”

Yang eased away from Winter. The princess groaned and tried to pull Yang closer with the leg still draped over her shoulder. “Blake, as alluring as it is to hear you threatening the princess, I do think she could use more attention.”

“Of course,” Blake replied. “How careless of me.” The ribbons tightened and then extended, helping to hold Winter steady as Blake cupped one breast and then bent down to kiss the other. “How long do you think she’ll last?”

Yang leaned forward again. “Let’s find out.”

X X X

Blake stared intently at the exhausted form of her beloved princess. Winter’s legs had lost the strength to keep her standing. The Faunus had relaxed the ribbons ever so slightly to take some of the pressure off Winter’s shoulders, but it was still a sight that quickened her pulse.

Winter was slumped forward. Her eyes were glazed, sweat coating her naked body as the rise and fall of her chest slowly settled into a more regular rhythm. Every now and then, she would twitch as Yang continued to stroke between her thighs, the captain seemingly delighting in drawing the very last dregs of pleasure from the helpless princess.

Finally, Yang pulled away, licking her fingers clean.

“Are you going to let her down?” Yang asked.

“I have half a mind to keep going,” Blake said. Her mind was already picturing Winter suspended in midair, her legs held apart by ribbons, more shadows coiling around throat and up to cover her eyes and mouth. She would be totally at Blake’s mercy, unable to do anything but respond -

“I know that look on your face,” Yang said, giving Blake an amused grin. “Her Highness isn’t going to be ready for whatever you’re thinking about until she’s had at least some rest. We’re trying to pleasure her, Blake, not kill her.”

“There’s no reason we can’t do both at the same time.” Nevertheless, Blake knew that Yang was right. She let her shadows vanish, and Yang caught Winter, easing her onto the bed. The princess, who was only just regaining her bearings, gave Yang a grateful smile.

“That was…” Winter sighed dreamily. “Most enjoyable, and I do thank you for saving me from whatever nefarious scheme my bodyguard was planning.”

“You would have enjoyed it,” Blake replied. She settled down beside Winter and held the other woman close. “I can guarantee that.”

“I’m sure you’re right.” Winter kissed Blake. The Faunus had been by her side for years now, and her presence never failed to prove both soothing and exciting. “But I find myself feeling quite exhausted.” She gave Yang and Blake a speculative glance. “You two, however, seem somewhat more energetic.”

“Is that your way of saying you want to watch?” Yang asked. She yanked Blake onto her lap. “Because I have no problems with that.”

“Nor do I,” Blake added. “Although -”

“Nope,” Yang said. “Not happening. You tied me up last time. No magic this time, Blake. Just you and me.” She shifted and pushed Blake onto her back, their bodies pressing together. “What do you say?”

Blake didn’t reply in words. Instead, her leg moved, pushing up between Yang’s. The blonde gasped and captured Blake’s lips in a kiss. Winter watched, and despite her exhaustion, she could feel heat building within her as Yang and Blake’s embrace grew more and more heated.

A suitable reward indeed.

X X X

Neo snuck into princess’s chambers. Well, technically, she wasn’t sneaking. She was allowed to be here. The fact that she hadn’t actually announced her presence was simply habit. It was so much fun seeing if she could catch Blake off guard. The Faunus was probably the only person in the kingdom who could match Neo as an assassin.

However, Neo’s musing were interrupted as she heard the distinct sounds of Yang’s screaming herself hoarse. She rolled her eyes. Honestly, she should have expected this. Yang had just led a successful campaign to drive back a horde of Grimm, so it was not surprising that the princess would invite her over to thank her personally for her fine service to the kingdom. Winter being Winter, and Blake and Yang being whom they were, that probably meant they’d been screwing each other’s brains out for a while now.

Of course, that wasn’t what annoyed Neo. She couldn’t really blame anyone for wanting to share a bed with Winter, Blake, or Yang, never mind all three of them at once. What annoyed her was they hadn’t waited for her before they’d started although that was a little unfair since she’d finished her mission early. Winter hadn’t been expecting her back until next week.

Neo made her way to the princess’s bedroom and stood at the door to savour the sight before her. Yang was pinned between Winter and Blake, the pair’s fingers moving between her legs as they took turns locking lips with Yang.

Had she been anyone else, Neo would most likely have shouted to gain their attention. Instead, she was forced to wait until they’d finished, Yang giving one last cry before sinking bonelessly onto the bed.

“You’re early,” Blake said, nodding at Neo. “Will you be joining us?”

Neo gave Blake her driest expression and signed her reply. What do you think?

Winter chuckled. The princess beckoned Neo forward and signed a question to her. Shall I assume you want to start with Yang?

Neo’s eyes gleamed. It wasn’t often that she had a chance like this. Yang was much stronger than her, so it was difficult to get the blonde at her mercy. Unlike a certain someone, Neo could not simply conjure things to tie people up with. Right now, however, Yang was exhausted, and the blonde had yet to notice her, still trying to regain her wits after what looked to have been quite the orgasm.

Tie her up for me? Neo signed to Blake.

Blake grinned. She had been forced to listen to Neo griping about this particular issue before. Yang stiffened and looked around as she realised that Blake was busy tying her hands to the bedposts. 

“What?”

Neo stripped out of her clothing and stepped onto the bed to kneel between Yang’s thighs. The captain’s eyes widened.

“Wait just as a second…” Yang gave a sharp jerk as Neo reached down and cupped her. “Neo -”

Neo smiled evilly. Still sensitive? 

“Of course, I am!” Yang growled. She looked at Blake and Winter. “When did she get here?”

“While you were busy thrashing your way through your orgasm,” Blake replied dryly. “Although I daresay that will be happening again soon.”

Neo kissed Yang’s lips and then began to work her way down Yang’s body. Yang had such a lovely body. She traced words onto Yang’s belly, knowing that the other woman would be able to understand what they said. It was, after all, something of a habit for Neo whenever they were in bed.

I’m going to enjoy this almost as much as you.

X X X

Weiss took a deep breath. What a… lusty sister she had. Ruby had teleported them into her sister’s chambers for a meeting, but her sister had evidently forgotten about it, not that Weiss could entirely blame her. Given the state of the four people sprawled out onto the bed, it was fairly obvious why Winter had forgotten. 

“Good grief,” Weiss muttered. “Should we wake them, Ruby?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby said. “Blake can get kind of murderous if you wake her up too early. At least, that’s what Yang says.” The maid/bodyguard shrugged. “Maybe we could reschedule?”

“We could,” Weiss said. She glanced at Ruby. The dark-haired woman looked quite fetching in a maid outfit. “And if we did, we would have most of this morning free.”

“We would,” Ruby agreed. “We could use it to catch up on your paperwork.”

“Paperwork?” Weiss chuckled. “The only thing that’s going to be on my desk this morning, Ruby, is you. Take us back to my chambers.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Ruby bowed, giving Weiss a pleasant view of her cleavage. “Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own RWBY. I’m not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I do get some interesting requests. Eventually, I get around to filling most of them. A lot of people have asked for more Neo x Winter x Blake x Yang (Team NWBY), so I thought, why not? Besides, this one has an interesting story behind it. I ended up writing it in about an hour and a half this evening while watching GSL (a Starcraft 2 tournament). Not exactly the most sexy setting LOL.
> 
> As always I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
